1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device configured by laminating semiconductor chips.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a system, such as a digital television or a recorder, a data volume to be handled has dramatically increased due to an advanced function of the system. Accordingly, capacity of a semiconductor memory mounted in the system has increased. Further, a semiconductor memory having a high data transfer rate has been required.
PTL 1 discloses a semiconductor device in which a first extended semiconductor chip includes an extension part extending outward from a side surface and a second semiconductor chip is mounted on the first extended semiconductor chip. In this configuration, a wire bonding terminal can be provided at the extension part by a rewiring layer. Accordingly, it is not necessary to dispose a large semiconductor chip on a lower side, and restrictions on degrees of freedom in designing the semiconductor chip can be avoided.